The Cutting Room Floor
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Scrapped ideas, alternate scenes, deleted scenes. It's all here.
1. Abuse

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HIM,"

"I'mI'm sorry Braden,"

A stinging pain shot through me before I found myself on the ground at the mercy of my enraged boyfriend. Braden stood over me cracking his knuckles, preparing to give me a well-deserved punishment. I clamped my eyes shut bracing myself for a blow that never came. Curiously I opened my eyes to find my boyfriend being held by the neck by another boy. I was scared and confused.

"Tell me," the stranger growled, "do you like hurting her?" 

"Lay off," my boyfriend wheezed as he struggled to breathe.

"I think" the stranger grinned deviously "that you should go,"

He released Braden who scurried away. My eyes were wide as frying pans as the stranger turned to face me. His hard features softened but I still tried to scramble away when he neared me. I hurt though so I stopped. The stranger picked me up as if I were a rag doll.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," he whispered soothingly

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm a friend,"

"I think I'd remember you,"

"Yes, I think you would,"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where that jerk won't hurt you,"

I was too sore to argue and in light of that I passed out.

…..

When I came to I was in the hospital. I heard the steady beeping of the monitors, the voices of doctors and nurses in the hall. I turned my head and saw my older brother was there, his head bent over a book. He wasn't actually reading the book his blue eyes were clouded with worry, the mop of black hair hung in his face.

"Aiden?"

"Eloise what did Braden do?" my brother cried.

"He didn't do anything to me,"

"Eloise please don't lie to me anymore, what did Braden do?"

"Nothing, can we not talk about this?"

"Fine but you are going to tell me eventually oh, and Braden is on his way to prison and we've got a restraining order against him,"

"Aiden!" I cried taken aback.

"It's for your own good Eloise,"

"Whatever,"

….

When I came home from the hospital I was sent to my room while Aiden went to work. Ms. Hale from next door was going to check on me From time to time. I could honestly care less. I sat on my faded rug twirling a loose thread between my fingers. Braden was my first ever boyfriend I thought what he did to me was normal. I mean, I was normal. I wore tee shirts on occasion when there weren't bruises on my arms like there were now. Now, I wore a tunic top with sleeves to my wrists, baggy sweats, and fluffy house slippers. Everything I was wearing had been purposely selected to hide the blue, purple and yellow bruises all over my body. Wasn't 'that normal?

This was all very confusing. The only thing I knew for certain was that I was going to stay curled up on this rug for quite some time.


	2. Westren story

The forest was dense and dark. Barely any wind came through the trees. The only sound to be heard was frantic footsteps. They couldn't catch her they'd hang her if they did. She was wanted. For what was hard to say she'd racked up so many charges these past six years. After carefully evading the law for a long time they'd nabbed her or they were about to. 

There was no escape. The sheriff soon had her cornered.

"Give up girlie you're caught" he snarled with distaste.

"I wouldn't be so sure sheriff" she replied. 

"If you so much as lay a finger on that gun you're dead"

She had no options left she'd be hung at dawn she knew it. As she sat in jail later that day she thought back to the beginning of her crime spree six years ago. She was ten at the time she'd stolen cattle and had an unfortunate accident with a red hot branding iron. Leaving a barely there star on her wrist. She jerked her head up at the sound of footsteps. 

"You're hanging her?"

"She's an outlaw of course we are"

"She can't be older than sixteen why she's barely old enough for marriage "

"What are you thinking Norville?"

"Well sheriff why don't you and I take a walk and I'll tell you"

An hour went by before the two returned.

"You have a choice "

"What "

"You can either be hung or.."

"What?"

"Marry him, " the sheriff said pointing to the person he was with. 

"Well?" The sheriff asked.

The girl sat in thought.

"Marriage "

So that's what happened. Anything was better than being hung. The girl cast a glance over her shoulder at the sheriff who was scowling. Clearly, he wasn't happy she'd escaped her fate. 

..

Shaggy wasn't sure what made him do it but he was glad he did. This girl was only sixteen and yet they planned to execute her. That was sick really sick. The girl was quiet on the trip home. He knew she'd only agreed to this to save herself so once they arrived home he gave her a warning. 

"If you so much as step off this property your good as dead"

He didn't like it but it was true. When he heard the sheriff had caught her the way the sheriff spoke about this girl made her sound like a criminal mastermind that had no chance of redemption. That's not what Shaggy saw. He saw a girl trying to survive. Where she'd come from and who she was unknown.

Shaggy took her inside and decided to get answers.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Belle "

"Where are your parents?"

"Heaven have been for seven years now "

"Who took care of you after they passed away?"

" no one really a few people that lived in town but they all said the same thing I was too much "

That explained a lot.

..

Belle didn't like questions but she was too tired to argue. She also knew that he'd only married her so she wouldn't be hung. She was perfectly fine with that. Why though? Why save her from a deserved punishment? She was a wanted thief. She stole cattle, picked pockets and robbed banks. Why save her? 

..

"To be very clear. You cannot leave unless I'm with you "

"I got it," Belle said with a bored look on face. 

"Also you'll need to work "

"Okay I get it "

"Work means you'll help keep the house clean and care for the horses"

"Look I get it okay?" Belle said.

"Just making sure"

..

Shaggy knew Belle hadn't done chores or even slept in a real house for a while. Six years was an awfully long time to be on your own. He wondered if she'd run off. That wasn't likely considering what would happen if she was caught. 

..

By Sunday word had spread how Shaggy had married an outlaw. His friends comforted him about it that afternoon. Belle was at home doing chores.

"Shaggy have you lost your mind?" Fred asked.

"No"

"Why?" Velma asked.

"They were going to hang her"

"She deserved it," Daphne said. 

"She's sixteen "

"What?" Shaggy's friends cried. 

"I'm telling the truth, " Shaggy said. 

Shaggy and his friends went back to his home. His friends were curious about Belle. When they got there they found Belle sitting with Scooby. Belle had finished everything she was asked to do.

"Belle this is Fred, Daphne and Velma"

"Nice to meet you," Belle said. 

"Have you finished your chores?"

"Every last one"

"She did" Scooby agreed. 

"Good " Shaggy said before he and everyone else filed inside.

Belle, however, stayed outside staring into space. Shaggy watched her from the still open door. What was she thinking about?

"Belle?"

"Uh, what?" 

"Is something wrong?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Belle followed behind Shaggy closing the door behind her. She wasn't sure about these strangers


	3. Red's Escape

Mia waited until Shaggy's breathing slowed letting her know he was fast asleep. Quietly, she rose from the bed and crept to the door, stepping over Scooby in the process. She eased the door open and slipped through it carefully not to make a sound. Once the door was shut, however, she made a break for it. Her heart beat wildly as she raced over sticks, stones and, leaves. She was cold, blinded by the darkness and scared, very, very scared.

Mimi.

She had to get to her Mimi.

She sadly realized, however, that she didn't know where her home was or how deep in the forest she was now. So preoccupied with her thoughts she stumbled over a branch, barely catching herself on a nearby tree.

"Mia,"

Crud, Shaggy had woken up and he was coming after her.

She resumed her frantic run.

"Mia please stop running,"

He was closer now.

She couldn't go back.

"Mia, please stop,"

The ground dropped out from under her causing her to fall. She tumbled down the slope, eventually landing in a heap at the bottom. She pushed herself up causing a sharp pain to shoot through her wist. Mia grit her teeth to avoid crying out and moved forwards, cradling her wrist as she ran.

There were footsteps behind her.

Mia hid behind a tree and froze. Her breath hitched in her throat as Shaggy neared her.

She ran again. He was behind her now, gaining on her.

Then he was in front of her. Shaggy grabbed her by her shoulders to prevent her from running again.

"Let Go of me!" Mia sobbed.

"Mia," Shaggy breathed, brushing the hair from her face.

"Let go of me!" she repeated.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Let go,"

"What happened?" Shaggy repeated.

"It's broken," Mia spat,

"Awe, Red, why'd you have to go and hurt yourself?" Shaggy asked as he scooped Mia up.

* * *

**In case you didn't catch on this was an alternete scene for my story, Red that I wrote a few years ago, Funny to think it makes me cringe now. Huh, maybe I'll add it to the rewrite pile.**


	4. Hannah

My name is Hannah McCoy. I attend Coolsville high school. I happen to be slightly different from my classmates. Why? I wear hearing aids. That's not all though. One odd thing about me is my eyes. My left eye is green and my right eye is blue. I'm writing in this dumb looking fuzzy purple journal because my dad said I have to.

He said I'd like it. Well, I'm not exactly the writing type. Besides, there's nothing else interesting about me except this I have a famous cousin. You might know her. Josie. She's the leader of Josie and the Pussycats. They're kinda famous. Okay, so they're really, really famous. I'm not the musical type myself. I prefer cosplay.

You know where you dress up on days besides Halloween. Tomorrow is the first day back to school. I want to vomit just thinking about it. School is not exactly my favorite place. Mostly because I get picked on but I try to ignore it. When people can't remember my name they call me Josie's cousin. I just blend into the background of things.

Well, my hand is starting to cramp so I'll stop now.

…..

* * *

Hannah put the book away with a sigh. She really wasn't looking forward to the events of the following day. She brushed a red stray hair from her face and stood up. Maybe a bike ride would help her clear her head of unpleasant thoughts.

She walked out of her room and past her Dad's office where her dad was currently working. He didn't notice when Hannah passed by the door. Hannah sighed. He almost never did. She proceeded outside. She only stopped to write a note telling her dad where she went. Once outside she hopped on her blue bicycle and rode off.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze. As Hannah rode past the park she heard laughter. She stopped and turned her head to find the source. Mystery Inc. Of course, it was them. They often frequented the park in their downtime. Hannah found it funny how they were the most popular kids in the school. They'd basically put Coolsville on the map.

She watched as Scooby eagerly chased after a tennis ball. They didn't talk to her but she was a fan of their work. With a final glance, she continued on into town. Down main street, she rode taking in all the familiar sights. The buildings weren't tall and intimidating like they were in the city.

* * *

**Oh the cringe! There was a whole heck of a lot more to this story but I cannot find it. Oh well.**


	5. The Greatest Treasure Second Concept

Tears dripped down the Princess's cheeks. Hot sticky tears that burned. Why she was crying no one but her father and the adviser knew and it was to stay that way.

Three weeks ago a visiting lord had shoved her into a closet.

Three weeks ago she had screamed for help.

Three weeks ago she was found.

Too late.

Nothing had really happened but the rumors flew. Her reputation had been soiled and the only way to save it was a marriage. As was a custom in her kingdom, however, there was to be a bonding ceremony before they would marry. A bonding ceremony was to be held at least a year before the actual marriage. At this ceremony, they were to promise themselves to one other while holding her wand in order to seal the bond.

Something like this was supposed to be a joyous occasion.

Not for her.

Not for Christina.

For she was to marry Lord Easton.

He was vain, greedy and, cruel. He cared for no one but himself and only saw her as an object to be toyed with.

"Don't cry, Princess. I'm sure things will change,"

Christina turned to look at the young maid with tear stained cheeks, "You don't understand Maggie, this bond is unbreakable. I'll be bound to him forever!"

"Things might change. Fate's tricky like that,"

"There's no use in dreaming. I'm doomed,"

Maggie fell silent as she helped Christina get ready for the dreaded event which was to be held that night on the beach. Her sole request was to have it on the beach. If she was to be doomed to a loveless marriage she only wanted to have the ceremony on the beach, under the stars. At first, this had been so she could escape but as the day drew near she realized just how foolish that would be. So she was resigned to accept her fate.

As night fell, the Princess was saddened yet again. There were no stars nor the moon. It seemed even they were ashamed. It was so dark in fact, that torches had to be lit. it was with a heavy heart that Christina walked down the aisle to where her future husband stood smirking. She willed her tears away as she grasped the wand.

"I, Princess Christina Rose Dracula of the Shadowfae Kingdom Promise myself to you-"

The torches went out before Christina could finish her vow. There were footsteps and shrieks before an unfamiliar voice demanded they finish. Perhaps one of the attending nobles.

"I promise to marry you a year from today,"

Christina felt like weeping for an eternity.

Then something most unexpected and alarming happened.

"I, Captain Shaggy Rogers promise myself to you. I promise to marry you a year from today,"

Her wand glowed dimly like a candle revealing the smirking face of the pirate captain. It also revealed why no one had been able to stop him. They had all been put to sleep, even her father.

Even if they had been awake, the damage was done. Christina hadn't bonded to Lord Easton. No, she bonded with the pirate captain.

She didn't know which outcome was worse.

Christina wanted to flee, to fight. Something anything but, she was frozen in place her hand still gripping the wand even as the pirate captain let go. He wiped her tears away, pressed a kiss to her forehead and, put her to sleep like everyone else.

...

* * *

When she woke it was hard to tell where she was at first. Everything was blurry, slowly coming into focus. She saw a window directly across from where she laid. Beyond the window was nothing but blue.

The ocean.

Christina sat up with a start as the memories crashed into her.

The bonding ceremony.

The pirates.

They'd captured her.

"I see you're awake, Princess,"

She turned to see the pirate captain grinning at her from the doorway.


	6. Waking Captain Chrystal

"Chrystal?"

Chrystal's eyes snapped open. Much to her horror, she was still outside in her nightdress! Jumping to her feet, She was caught by Clawdeen.

"Whoa, it's okay, you're okay, you're safe,"

"What-what are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

"You were gone when Felix and Melissa came to check on you earlier. I thought you might be here," Clawdeen gently explained, "How bad was it?"

"Horribly bad,"

"Well, you're okay now,"

"Thanks, Clawdeen,"

"Come on,"


	7. Life debt

It's common knowledge if a superhero saves your life, your life is forfeit and you must serve them for the rest of your days. There's no running from it as the heroes symbol burns itself into your flesh. Except it wasn't always like this some power-tripping magical villain long since dead made it this way to get their revenge and well it worked.

No more Superman.

No Wonder Woman.

No Batman.

The villains tried to play this in their favor and failed as everyone saved became part of an involuntary army set against them.

Did this stop crime? No, that's crazy.

I thought it was common knowledge

But I was wrong.

And the hero who saved me an idiot.

Now we were both screwed.

Because Nightwing (someone who's been stuck in an alternate reality, _Right _) had just saved me.

And I, Avalon Sandiego did the only thing I could.

Scream


End file.
